


E is for Edible

by zebraljb



Series: The Alphabet Cycle [5]
Category: Boondock Saints RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-01
Updated: 2012-03-01
Packaged: 2017-10-31 22:39:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/349105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zebraljb/pseuds/zebraljb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Norman doesn't help out with a chore the way he promised...but he makes it up to Sean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	E is for Edible

**Author's Note:**

> A series of shorts based on one-word prompts.

E IS FOR EDIBLE  
www.dictionary.com definition: suitable for use as food

 

“Honey, I’m home!” Norman sang out as he entered Sean’s house, then laughed at his own cheesy joke. He kicked the door shut with his foot, careful not to drop the three bags of groceries he held.

“About damn time!” He heard in response. Norman winced. He HAD taken longer than Sean would have at the store. That’s why Sean normally did his own shopping. Norman didn’t believe in lists, and usually just wandered the aisles aimlessly. He did pick up whatever he had actually gone in for, but ended up coming home with three times as many things as he really needed.

Norman went into the kitchen and began unpacking the bags. He heard the slapping of Sean’s sandals on the hardwood floor, and smiled as Sean entered the kitchen. “Hey, there. Miss me?” He raised an eyebrow. “Now THAT is a look I could see on you MUCH more often.” Sean wore a pair of faded grey sweatpants and what looked like half a bucket of blue paint on his bare chest. “I thought I was the one who was always covered in paint.”

“You SHOULD be the one covered in paint, since you promised to help me paint the bathroom,” Sean said, leaning against the refrigerator and frowning. “You were gone a fucking HOUR, Norman. I only asked you to get the necessities.”

“I did,” Norman insisted, shoving three bags of potato chips into Sean’s cupboards.

“M’not stupid, Normy. I find that stuff. You hide it all over the damn house,” Sean said, shaking his head. “I know painting WALLS isn’t the same as creating art, but I do need your help.”

“I never said I wouldn’t help you, Sean,” Norman snapped. “We have all weekend to do the bathroom.”

“I hate painting. I want it done as soon as possible.” Sean turned on one heel and flip-flopped out of the room.

Norman grabbed the back of a chair and counted to ten. He knew that he was in the wrong. Sean HATED doing any sort of interior decorating work, whether it be painting or rearranging furniture or hanging a picture, and Norman had promised to do most of the work for him, so he wouldn’t have to hire someone to do it. He quickly finished putting the groceries away, grabbed a few things and went to find his boyfriend.

“Seanie?” He poked his head into the bathroom. Sean was on a small stepladder in the bathtub, painting the ceiling. “I’m sorry.”

“Mmmm?” Sean squinted and carefully painted around the heating vent, then looked at Norman.

“You’re right. I promised to help you, and I ended up fucking off in the store. I’ll finish up in here. You go in the master bath and clean up.”

Sean heaved a sigh and got down from his ladder. “I didn’t need to bitch at you like that. We’ll do it together, and then it will be done twice as fast.”

Norman smiled and kissed Sean. “Sounds good.” He shoved his hand in his jeans pocket. “Bought you a treat.” He dangled it from his finger.

Sean laughed, and Norman felt as if the sun had suddenly burst into the room. “Is that a candy necklace?”

“Yeah! Remember these?” Norman let the string swing a bit. “They put this candy counter in the supermarket. All the old school candy…fireballs, Swedish fish, Pop Rocks, Fun Dip, Jawbreakers…Big League Chew.”

“Big League Chew! I used to be able to shove three packs of that shit in my mouth at once!” Sean said proudly. “I can’t WAIT to go there now!”

“Anyway, I bought this for you.” Norman slowly stretched the elastic band until the ring of candy fit over Sean’s head. He slid it into place around Sean’s slender neck and smiled. “Remember how you’d bite at them little by little, and then your neck would end up all sticky?” He eyed the necklace, loving the way the pastel colors set off Sean’s tan.

“I’m suddenly getting the feeling that I’m not gonna get to eat too much of this candy, am I?” Sean noticed the glimmer of lust in Norman’s blue eyes, and he really didn’t mind one bit that he might not get to eat any of his present. Didn’t mean he wouldn’t get to enjoy it.

“Well, I could use a snack.” Norman leaned forward and buried his head in Sean’s shoulder, teeth nibbling at a candy until it broke free of the string.

“Holy fuck,” Sean said weakly. “I don’t…I don’t remember anyone ever eating one off of me before.”

“Good.” Norman’s smile was evil. “I like being your first.”

He helped Sean out of the tub and leaned against the bathroom wall, pulling Sean to stand in front of him. Norman pressed up against Sean’s back, licking up the top of his spine and suddenly biting at the back of his neck, pulling two pieces of candy off at once. “Christ…Norman…” Sean moaned, reaching back behind him to grab at Norman’s thigh.

“Mmm…so sweet,” Norman murmured. He slid a hand around Sean to slide down Sean’s sweatpants. His hand found the hardness of Sean’s cock, and began to stroke as his tongue licked along Sean’s neck.

“Norman…wh-wha…”

“Just relax. I’m really hungry all of a sudden.” Sean’s head fell back onto Norman’s shoulder, giving him easy access to more candy. “I guess this is my present now, more than yours.”

“M’sure you’ll…make sure…ah, yeah…I get reimbursed…” Sean panted.

Norman grinned against Sean’s skin. Every time he bit a piece of candy from the string, his thumb flickered over the head of Sean’s cock, making Sean jump. “M’almost out of candy, baby…” Norman whispered when the string was almost empty. “Ya gonna come for me?”

“Yes, yes, Norman…” Sean panted, arching back against Norman and thrusting into his hand.

Norman’s tongue found the last circle of candy and bit hard, sucking at Sean’s skin as his hand gave one intense, demanding stroke. Sean cried out, coming in his sweatpants as Norman chewed on his neck. “Damn, baby,” Norman whispered. “That was fucking hot.” He slowly withdrew his hand, making sure Sean could stand on his own before he went to the sink and washed up.

Sean leaned against the wall, panting for breath. “You can go shopping any time you want,” he said breathlessly, and Norman chuckled. “You…”

“After we’re done here.” Norman smiled. “You can make it up to me. I bought a candy bracelet, too…and I can think of a good place for you to eat it off of.”

END - E


End file.
